Operating a vehicle, such as an automobile, may be stressful for the operator. However, operators with elevated stress levels may drive more aggressively, make mistakes, have reduced happiness, and/or have a reduced lifespan. While self-driving vehicles may reduce or eliminate vehicle operational stress, widespread adoption of self-driving vehicles is still a long way off. Some psychological techniques, such as meditation, may generally reduce stress levels but may not be safe to perform while operating a vehicle.